


"You look tired, baby,"

by DaisyKwan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuddly Jaemin, just overall a cute small thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Jaemin is exhausted and wants to cuddle his boyfriend Lee Jeno.





	"You look tired, baby,"

"Jaemin I'm back," Jeno called out as he walked to Jaemin's room,

"Jaemin?" Jeno walked into his room, opening the door to see Jaemin snuggled up in the fluffy blankets with his phone propped up horizontally on the bedside table playing a show on Netflix. Jeno chuckled and walked over to where Jaemin was sleeping and turned off his phone screen and took the earbuds out of Jaemin's ears, Jeno planted a soft kiss on Jaemin's forehead and said,

"Sleep well my little sunshine," Jeno went down to the kitchen to make some eggs and toast. A few minutes later Jeno heard Jaemin's feet patter down the hall slowly and make their way to Jeno in the kitchen.

Jaemin walked into the kitchen and gave Jeno a back hug,

"Would you like some too Nana?" Jeno asked Jaemin who's face was squished up against Jeno's back,

"Yes please," Jaemin said nodding. Jeno chuckled at his boyfriend's cuteness and turned around so he was facing him, Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin's middle and rested his head on Jaemin's as Jaemin snuggled his face into Jeno's chest.

"Nono, I'm tired," Jaemin pouted looking up at Jeno who moved his head to look down at Jaemin,

"I know, you look it. When we've finished eating we can go up to your room and sleep, okay?" Jeno said tightening his hug around Jaemin's middle.

"Okay, Jeno,"

When their food had finished cooking, they sat down and ate in a nice comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company.

"Come on Jeno, I'm tired let's go cuddle," Jaemin said grabbing Jeno's hand and leading him to the bedroom. Jaemin opened up the door and walked straight to the bed and laid down pulling Jeno with him.

"Nana, let's get more comfortable," Jeno said wiggling around to get more comfortable, Jaemin placed his head on top of Jeno's chest and wrapped his arms around him once Jeno got comfortable. Jeno placed a hand on Jaemin's arm that was on his stomach and used to the other to pet his hair, Jaemin fell asleep with one last thing coming out of his mouth,

"I love you," Jeno smiled and kissed Jaemin's head.

"I love you too, Nana,"


End file.
